Patch 2
Patch #2 - 10/28/2014 We updated Miscreated to use the most recent version of the CRYENGINE SDK, so the patch is larger than would be typical. We put in some new goodies, and fixed a lot of issues that were brought up before. Here's the rundown! Game * [ Fixed ] Fixed crash when closing inventory while dragging an item. * [ Fixed ] Antialiasing "Disabled" mode is not used now (blue screen flicker issue). You can put the aspirin down now. * [ Fixed ] AI corpses will now disappear after time. We are looking at you Spikers that are stuck in the ground... * [ Fixed ] Adjusted all doors - rotation amount and speed. Some WD-40 goes a long ways! * [ Fixed ] Reduced strength of water current. Life-vest still recommended. * [ Removed ] Removed user.cfg file - add your own now, if wanted. Check the CryEngine doc to learn how. * [ Fixed ] Fixed crash from entering G as part of your player name. You can now let everyone know how MLG-SWAG you are, though we will still believe you if you don't put it in front of your name... * [ Fixed ] Turned off first person smoothing by default. Should help with some of that mouse jittery-ness. * [ Fixed ] Pressing the jump key should be more responsive now. Work those calf muscles, 1-and-2! * [ Fixed ] Fixed potential server crash while harvesting materials. No longer fear the trees. * [ Fixed ] When killing a player you could "float" and not be able to move. Sorry all you Chris Angel fans. Items * [ Added ] Added melee attack to the pistol (Press T). It still works better with bullets... just saying. * [ Added ] Added two new melee weapons. These are super secret... have fun! * [ Fixed ] Added straps to backpack. Begone magic backpack! * [ Fixed ] Bandages now work. These temporarily increase your health regeneration when used. Materials/Models * [ Fixed ] Fixed trash piles so items don't disappear under them. Oscar was being extremely grouchy. * [ Fixed ] Fixed several walking through wall issues. We know it's Halloween, but ghosts don't fit in here. * [ Fixed ] Adjusted many of the flickering decals, floors. You can look at them and see their beauty now! Sounds * [ Adjusted ] Waterfall sounds, but still odd for this patch. Water sounds are a trickle thing to get right... I mean fickle! World * [ Fixed ] Removed the utility pole in the middle of the road in Sultan. No idea what city engineer thought that was a good idea. * [ Added ] Added more houses with interiors. We are really upping our housing budget! * [ Fixed ] Added the ability for some houses to spawn items we missed. This still means you have to look really good to find things! * [ Removed ] Removed the ladder from the grocery store (ladders will be added in an update). Ladders are dangerous anyways, it is for your own good! * [ Added ] Added more houses to the peninsula along the beach. Prospective home owners will love these magnificent housing locations! * [ Removed ] Duplicate house interior in Woodhaven. We got a few more home designers to mix things up! Animations * [ Fixed ] Fixed sitting idle animation. * [ Fixed ] Several general improvements. Spawns * [ Balance ] Lowered number of deer spawns, increased Spiker spawns. Spiker has poked you. * [ Balance ] Adjusted spawns in gas station. Keep your eyes open. << Back to Patch #1 | Proceed to Patch #3 >> Category:Patch